Coming Back For Revenge
by misfitvampirequeen
Summary: This takes place at the end of Graduation. Elena is being attacked by Kol. The veil goes up and Elena sees the last moments between Bonnie and Jer. Elena figures out with the help of someone that she is died. But who did it. Take a journey with me while we find those answers and see love bloom in many places and watch reunions happens. Rated M for later chapters planned.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys and thank you for taking the time to read my story. This takes place at the end of Graduation. Elena is being attacked by Kol. The veil goes up and Elena sees the last moments between Bonnie and Jer. Elena figures out with the help of someone that she is died. But who did it. Take a journey with me well we find these answers and see love bloom in many places and watch reunions happens. Let me know what you think._

I pushed open the basement door. And walked in yelling. "Bonnie? Jer? Are you guys here?" I hear movement. I turn around to see Kol.

"Speaking of unfinished business." Kol says.

Before I can say anything or think he advances on me. He has his fangs out. He slams me to the ground, where I hit my head hard. I feel his weight on me. I throw my hands up to cover my face. But instead of feeling his fangs I feel darkness coming over me.

When I awake I don't see Kol. The veil must be closed. I scramble to my feet hoping it's not true. I just want to be able to say good bye to Jer before it closes. I then hear voices and take off towards them. I stop short when I see Bonnie talking to someone. I step back to hide.

"No,no. You can't be dead!" Jer said.

How? Why can I still him? Maybe the veil didn't go up yet.

"Do me this one favor. Tell Elena and Caroline I'm spending the summer with my mom." Bonnie said.

What is she talking about? Why can't she tell us herself?

"I can't, they need to know." He spoke.

I was beyond lost now. Maybe I hit my head to hard that my vampire healing ain't working right. Or maybe I was still out get attacked by Kol. That had to be it.

"For the first time in forever my friends are okay. I don't want to take that from them." Bonnie says. She turns and starts walking towards me. I see her Grams now. She turns back around again. "I am going to be okay I promise." She then takes Grams hand and walks closer to me.

I move further back. I don't want to be caught. I watch them walk right by me. They were gone. I move to walk towards Jer but I feel a hand grip my wrist. I turn around to face them.

"Why hello Darling. Long time since I last laid eyes on you." Kol says with a devilish smirk in place.

_Ok guys what did you think. Let me know. I know you are trying to figure out how Elena can see Kol and Bonnie. My answer is only that the veil is up. We will find out what happened later. Let me know if I should keep going or what. The next chapter I hope to have up next week. But with me being in the last semester of college it might be hard. But I will try my best. Again thank you for reading HOPE you enjoyed. Remember without a review I have no clue what you think so please take time and let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

God this was turning out to be my worst fucking day. I try the rip my wrist away from him, but to no avail. I look in his eyes to see the evil glint in place. I knew I stood no chance but there was no way I was going to stand here and let him kill me. I had to fight, I had to have a chance to say goodbye to Jer before he was gone.

"Darling, do you hold no love for me? Can you not hold still for a moment while I take in this great presence? Elena there is no running now, you are stuck." Kol said.

He flashed his fangs and I knew it was coming. My chance to survive was to fight the best I could. If only I had help like last time. That's it! Jer, is still down here.

"Help, J..." was all I could yell before a hand came down hard on my mouth. I could taste the blood in my mouth from the hand knocking my lip in to my teeth. I started to fight back.

"Darling, oh my darling. You are such a foolish young naive girl. But I can't get past any of this. Elena here with me. But yet I can not claim this as my own. Oh how I wish I could say it was at my hands. But I can still have my fun with you. Oh how I will take great pleasure in our time to together." Kol said while fighting of my attempts to free myself.

"Sweet, sweet Elena it is best you stop fighting while you still can. I would truly hate to bring harm to you." He looked me in the eyes. In flash his arm was gone from my mouth and around my throat. His other arm snaked around my waist and I was pull with my back to his chest.

"What in the world am I talking about. I would gladly harm you. I would take pride in it. I would have my revenge after all this time waiting." He whispered in my ear. "Go ahead scream, I know you want to. Let's see if poor Jeremy can hear his dead sister scream." He said in a hush tone as he laughed.

I didn't let my mind process anything he said because in that second I felt my throat being released. I took no time to recover and screamed. "Help! Jer please help!"

I heard foot steps on the ground getting closer. I knew Jer was still here. I start to push back with all my weight and strength against Kol. But it was no use he held on with bruising force. I could feel my hip bone cracking under his hand.

"Don't fight against me my sweet. I wouldn't want to see my old buddy hurt more then he is already going to be. Or would you rather cause him more grief then he faces with your death?" Kol says while he bends down to talk in a low voice by my ear.

I can feel each breath he takes brushing against my ear and neck. Then I feel the most vile thing. He lays a small soft kiss on my neck. He darts his tongue out a licks once before he bits in my flesh. I let a yelp out.

"Now be a good girl Elena or next time I will rip that sweet neck of yours wide open." Kol harshly speaks thru gritted teeth.

I start to thing about what he said. My death. So the veil has yet to go up. If so why did Bonnie leave? But before I could think about any thing else I heard Jer yell my name.

"Elena! Is that you Elena?" Jer yelled.

"Her it's me. I am over here." I spoke just as Her came in to view.

"Good girl. Just keeps this up and your throat will stay intake." Kol whispered in my ear. "Hello old buddy. Can you see me too?" Kol spoke.

Jer was now standing in front of booths of us. His mouth hung open but he recovered quickly. "How is this possible the veil is up?" Jer spoke while taking a step forward.

That's when everything that Kol has been saying final sinks in. Tears come to my eyes as I speak. "Jer I'm dead."

"Bloody hell she finally gets. Now that this is over I can get on to some more pressing matters like torturing." Kol says.

With one final effort I push away from Kol. As my feet stumble for a second I regain my self and get to Jer. At least I will be with him now. I grasp his arm and move to hug him.

"Elena I can't feel you either. Elena what the hell happened? Wait Bonnie will know what to do. Maybe she can do the same thing she did for me. Bonnie! Bonnie I need you help me please!" Jer starts to scream.

What is he talking about. What did Bonnie do for him? I start to bite my lips as I start to worry. How is he going to talk to Bonnie if we are both dead?

* * *

_Ok guys, I know it took awhile to update. I had it written up on my kindle fire then it went crazy and delete 90% of the story. So I had to start off again which really sucked because I could not remember a lot of what I had wrote. But I got it back to what I want and it is still taking the same path that I want. So I hope you guys like. Let me know what you think. I like to see that I have followers and favorites one the first day of the story. That really makes me happy that others are wanting to read. Now I do not know if I'll have another chapter up next turn to college midterms. But I promise to have one up as soon as I can. Again review and let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

"Jer, Bonnie can't see the dead. How is she going to help us? It's over the veil is up. We are both gone. The Gilbert's are gone. I was the last." I say starting to cry again. There would be no long life. No me and Damon forever in time. No college, no nothing. I fought so long to just be dead. Kol got his revenge, he killed me. I killed him and countless others in the process so this is what I deserved for all the wrong I have done. I never had a chance at a happy long life.

"I hate to burst your bubble mates." Kill starts laughing. "You're sayings are so funny. Now back to my point. Bonnie is no longer on the living side either. It looks like dear Jeremy forgot to mention a small but important detail. The young Bennett witch is dead. She died bringing your dear brother here back to life." He says nonchalantly. "Ha ha sorry mate I should have let you tell her that important fact. Go ahead by all means tell dear old Elena her best friend is dead with her while her brother is alive and well. Don't fret Elena there is still a chance for more baby Gilbert's running around." Kol starts laughing as he walks towards me.

All I saw was red. Bonnie was dead. She died bringing my brother back for me. And what do I do. I get myself fucking killed. And to top it all off I hear it from Kol instead of either of them. No Bonnie just leaves without a word, instead she wants Jer to tell me all about it. And here I thought the veil was still down.

"Jer is this true? Is Bonnie dead? Wait are you really...you know alive?" I ask with my voice shaking. I wanted him to be alive so bad, but I always hoped I would be there with him till he passed. I never thought I would be on the other side watching him. But this was his second chance at life. Just like I got when I was turned.

"Elena I am alive." He said with a smile on his face. "Sorry you heard it from Kol before me. But Bonnie never wanted you guys to find out that she was dead, she wanted me to tell you that she was with her Mom. It was never supposed to happen like this." He shakes his head as he gives Kol an evil look. He then takes a step closer to Kol. "If you won't dead I would kill you myself again. But I don't have time for you."

"Jer, if Bonnie brought you back maybe she can do it for me? We have to find Bonnie" I start to tell him but he stops me.

"Elena we will figure this out. But how did die? Did Kol kill you? I swear if he did I will find a way to kill him again." Jer says as his voice starts to raise.

"Mate as much as I wish I could take credit for this. I must say I cannot. I do however know who did." Kol says with a smirk I place the whole time.

Jer reaches to grasp Kol, but feels nothing but air. "I swear to God Kol you better tell me who did it or so help you I will have Bonnie bring you back so I can just kill you again."

"As much as you would like that it is not going to happen. Bonnie doesn't have the power and you are just a boy. You got lucky the first time, you would never have the chance the second time around. Now I am down playing these games. Say goodbye Elena." And with that Kol snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest.

With no time to say goodbye to Jeremey or a chance to fight back, Kol flashes us away. I feel the air rushed passed me stop. I look around a see that we are in the woods by the grave yard. It takes me a minute to figure out that we are in the same stop I told Kol to kill me.

Kol leans down next to me ear and starts to speak. "Do you know where we are? I would hope you would never forget this spot. I had my chance to end your inadequate life. But no your dear brother had to come to your rescue. If I had killed you then I would have all rights to claim your death. But no, I only have the claim of the one that will torture you for the rest of your death." And with that he runs one of his hands over my stomach and up chest to its final place around my neck. "Oh the fun I will have with you my darling Elena." He places a small kiss on my neck before he sinks his fangs in. I try to fight back but my attempts are defective. The next I feel is my neck snapping.

"There is more to come my sweet Elena. This is just the beginning."


End file.
